The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for protecting the cerebral system. The systems and methods involve the production of selective cerebral hypothermia to the brain to reduce injury.
Hypothermia is a condition that occurs when a body loses heat faster than it can produce heat, thereby causing a reduced body temperature. In humans, normal body temperature is around 98.6° F. (37° C.). Hypothermia may occur as the body temperature passes below about 95° F. (35° C.).
Hypothermia is considered to be a medical emergency because the heart, nervous system, and other organs do not function normally. However, hypothermia is also a useful medical technique. Temperature reduction reduces metabolic activity, which can provide vital time to transport and treat patients. Cooling systems designed for use in hospitals may cost in the range of $20,000 to $30,000 and have maintenance costs.
Hospitals that use hypothermia target treatment within 6 hours of injury because such treatments have increased survival 23% to 48% according to studies. It is desirable to begin treatment as early as possible.
Emergency medical services (EMS) units typically pick up patients and take them to the nearest hospital for treatment. Some EMS units carry iced saline to infuse patients while in transport to the hospital. Such infusions do provide a reduction in patient temperature, but also have potentially deleterious effects including hemoglobin reduction, fluid overload, and time for IV insertion.
It would be desirable to develop new systems and methods for reducing the likelihood and/or amount of damage caused by brain injuries shortly after a patient has suffered an injury.